


At Least It's Never Boring.

by deerstalker221B



Series: A Collection of 221B fics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerstalker221B/pseuds/deerstalker221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Greg is deliberately obtuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least It's Never Boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the 221B format, the prompt for this was 'Anticipation'.

Sometimes, Greg is deliberately obtuse. As soon as he utters the familiar phrase 'Just wait until you see this!', John can feel it build in his stomach - he can feel the excitement, the anticipation.

Anticipation for where he'll end up: John can never tell when it comes to Sherlock. He never knows if he'll be home safe by 9:30, or infiltrating the house of a stranger. He could be chasing serial killers through the streets of London one night, then foiling a crime ring the next.

Anticipation of what always follows a successful case: A relaxed, happy Sherlock. One of John's favourite parts of a case is when it's over, and Sherlock curls up next to him on the sofa. He becomes like putty in John's hands, intimate and clingy.

John likes this side of Sherlock, so much so that it's worth being shot at every other night. It's worth having to force him to eat, and worth finding ears in the fridge.  
Life in love with Sherlock Holmes is never going to be quiet. There's always going to be danger, anticipation and tension. There'll always be crimes to solve, bad guys to catch. But there'll be stolen kisses and breathless embraces, tender looks and protective gestures. 

And John wouldn't dream of complaining about that. At least it's never boring.


End file.
